


Get Lost

by azure_yzj



Series: at night [1]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Other, linong as someone who doesn't know how to communicate with people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_yzj/pseuds/azure_yzj
Summary: linong's thoughts at three in the morning.





	Get Lost

**Author's Note:**

> based on an introvert.

xukun is busy. way too busy that despite linong wanting to get closer to him, he's unable to. partly because he's scared as well, or maybe it was just him not knowing what to tell the older.

zhengting and linong knew each other by name, not just by face. their conversations were very brief, linong doesn't know what to tell the older, or how it's going to go since it was getting really awkward. a little too awkward for his liking. he wishes he has the brain of a normal person, but he can only manage to murmur a long babble about bunnies and how cute they are. he really wishes to get to know them more.

ziyi listens a little too much. like how linong is with zhengting, he wishes he could get him to speak a little bit more. oh well, at least he's there to listen about his day, right?

justin and chengcheng are like astro twins, never leaving each other's side that sometimes linong thinks they could be the same person. at some point he starts thinking that he's a third wheel whenever he hangs out with them but that quickly changes once justin and chengcheng says something he could consider stupid. they have fun together, laugh together. he thinks justin and chengcheng are really nice to be with.

zhangjing never approached anyone else but zhengting since yanjun and ziyi started dating. he kind of feels bad for the older. once the brightest and the warmest of all of them, now looking all empty and cold, spending way too little inside the dorms and sleeping outside his and yanjun's shared room as well. he wants to comfort the other, but he doesn't know what happened or what he should be telling him so he just lets him be.

yanjun is a taiwanese just like him that's why maybe they are able to understand each other a little more. little jokes here and there, arguing about this and that, just like true brothers. however, he doesn't know what else he should be doing aside from that. he cannot really ask about how he and ziyi suddenly claimed to be dating, or how zhangjing never spoke to him since.

he concludes that he really needs a communication manual or else, he'd continue on feeling awkward around these people he's with.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no twitter but i'm definitely lurking on your accounts.  
> please tell @bunnyzhangjing she needs to study finals for me.


End file.
